Hidden Feelings
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: An AU version of a scene from Asylum of the Daleks. When the Doctor asks Amy what's going on between her and Rory, it's a different reason than he thought. When both the Doctor and Amy realise their love for each other, what could possibly happen? Warning: Lemons. ONESHOT 11/Amy


**Takes place during Asylum of the Daleks. The real reason why Amy and Rory got divorced... Also this is AU, so River and the Doctor never got married. Warning: Lemons!**

* * *

The Doctor still didn't know why Amy and Rory were so distant from each other. Maybe there was something going on between them... maybe they'd had a fight or an argument, he couldn't figure it out. They were the Ponds, his two greatest friends, who loved each other to the end of time. Rory had waited 2,000 years to keep Amy safe. They'd travelled the universe together, saved planets, but now was something completely different.

He didn't understand what had happened, there were so many questions he had to ask. But, deep down, he was kind of glad that maybe they'd split up. Since the kiss, which was ages ago now, in Amy's room, he'd felt a feeling build up in his stomach every time she was near him. He'd regretted that day dearly, at that moment he had to deny her, she was getting married in the morning and it was wrong. But now, now she and Rory were possibly no longer married, which meant that perhaps he could act on his fantasies. It was a hard choice: what if she didn't love him? What if she denied him like he'd denied her?

They were currently in the cockpit of the ship that they'd just entered, panting for breath as they'd just escaped from a load of skeletons in spacesuits with Dalek eyes pointing from their foreheads. The Doctor was crouched by the hatch, Amy beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how her hair fell in waves down her back, how it contrasted perfectly with her peach skin. Blushing in embarrassment, he returned to the task at hand.

/\\\

Beside him, Amy crouched, trying to think of a way to tell him about her and Rory. How could she possibly tell him that she had broken up with him because of him? Her Raggedy man? Ever since the kiss in her bedroom, her love for him had sky-rocketed. She simply couldn't contain it, despite knowing that the Doctor surely didn't love her. But now the marriage between her and Rory had broken off, this was her chance. A second chance to have him. But what if he denied her again, she kept thinking. It would break her heart if he denied her again. She'd kept thinking to herself that if she wasn't getting married in the morning that night, maybe then the Doctor would've _comforted _her. Maybe it was just that which was holding him back. If it was, which Amy certainly hoped it was, then she stood a chance. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor's voice.

"Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them," he said.

"Can't imagine why," Amy sighed.

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum," the Doctor explained, a look of concentration on his face.

"Where Rory is," Amy added, the name of her ex-husband bitter on her tongue.

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?" the Doctor asked. She was glad that he'd finally asked, she'd been planning the speech in her head for ages. But now wasn't really the right time.

"Are we going to do this now?" Amy said bitterly.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, a touch of sympathy in those green eyes.

"Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?"

"Amy, please tell me. Has something happened between you two?"

For a moment, Amy looked reluctant to answer. "Doctor... yes."

"What? Tell me, Amelia, I might be able to help."

"Well... I don't love him any more. I-I split up with him because..." she couldn't finish the sentence, her voice was trembling.

"Because what, Amelia? You know you can trust me," the Doctor smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. His touch sent electricity through her veins.

"I love you," she blurted out, then looked embarrassed, blushing a bright shade of red. What would he say? His expression was unreadable as he pondered her words for a few moments.

"Oh Amelia..." the Doctor sighed, a slight smile on his lips. "You know what? I love you too."

Amy thought she was dreaming. Had he just said that he loved her? Before her thoughts could continue, his lips were on hers, his teeth playing with her bottom lip and his hand in her hair. He asked for entrance to her mouth, and she gave him it willingly. Soon their tongues were touching, their lips moving perfectly together, fitting like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

She sighed contently into the kiss as her hands moved up to be tangled in that silky brown hair of his, pulling gently. He let out a moan in response.

Slowly the Doctor stood up, Amy following, their lips never disconnecting. With his hands he pinned her to the nearest wall, grinding his hips against hers. In response Amy ground her hips back, and something between a moan and a grunt escaped his lips. She could see where this was leading. And she liked that thought a lot, although there were more comfortable places than the cockpit of a crashed ship...

Against her neck he whispered her name over and over in a seductive tone, gently nipping and biting at the sensitive skin there. Amy gasped as he moved to her jawline, licking a trail along towards her lips. Instantly they reconnected, and as if moving of their own accord, Amy's hands began to push off his tweed jacket.

Willingly he shrugged it off, as her hands moved to his bow tie. Soon that was discarded on the floor too, and then she moved onto the buttons of his shirt. His hands pushed her jacket off her shoulder, and that joined the pile of mingled clothing on the floor. Eventually the Doctor's shirt, then Amy's fell to the floor, and both only wore trousers for the Doctor, and a skirt and bra for Amy.

Still kissing her neck, the Doctor pulled down Amy's skirt, then her tights, until she was just in knickers. He soon dealt with those.

Hoisting her legs around his waist he ravaged her chest, pinning her to the wall and grinding his groin against hers. This elicited a moan from Amy's lips, as she grinded back and bucked her hips against his, feeling his desire against her wet heat. She moaned as she began to grind harder against his hips, and the erotic noises he was making were like music to her ears.

As he kissed her breasts, Amy's lips moved to his neck, planting there and sucking down hard, sure to leave a mark. She felt the Doctor moan against her skin as her lips moved to his ear, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

"Doctor, too many clothes."

Taking his moan as an invitation, Amy swiftly slid his trousers down his legs, and he kicked them off along with his boots. Soon to go after were his TARDIS-blue boxers.

Finally skin-to-skin, their lips moved back to each other and they kissed passionately. Catching her by surprise, the Doctor broke away, looking at Amy seriously.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" his voice was low and husky, his pupils wide with lust.

Amy nodded. "_Yes_, Doctor, I _want _you. No, I _need _you."

His lips moved close to her ear as he lined himself at her entrance. "I must warn you... sex with a Time Lord is much more... _intense, _than it is with a human."

Amy let out a noise which resembled a purr, his information turning her on even more.

"Doctor, please," she begged, and within a second, he realised that she wanted this too and reconnected their lips, thrusting into her. Finally, she thought, after all this time, her wildest dreams had come true. The Doctor was inside her.

And he was bigger than she'd expected.

Slowly he began to thrust in and out of her, hands on her breasts and lips attached to hers. Amy moaned, he was so close to that spot, but not quite hitting it. The pleasure she was feeling was indescribable, much better than with Rory. She didn't want to hate the man, she had loved him once, and he'd waited 2,000 years for her. But Rory wasn't who she was thinking about at the moment. All she could think about was the Doctor, and how he was kissing her and pounding in and out of her.

As she neared orgasm, the coil in her stomach tightened and she whimpered, raking her nails down the Doctor's chest. He moaned in response, thrusting harder, trying so hard to make her come before him. He tried so hard to hold it off, make it last longer.

That's when he hit it. Amy tumbled into orgasm, crying out into his mouth and digging her nails into his shoulder and bucking against him. Not long after he came too, and with a long moan he filled her. Amy's body was still tingling; that was most possibly the best moment of her entire life, even if it had been against the wall of a crashed spaceship, when they were being chased by skeleton people with Dalek eyes poking out of their heads.

The Doctor pulled out, gazing lovingly into Amy's eyes.

"Doctor, I love you," Amy smiled as he cupped her face between his palms.

"I love you too," he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Except those Dalek-eye creatures are probably going to be here any minute, so we best get moving."

Amy smiled back, moving her head to kiss his hand. "Thank you, Doctor. That was amazing."

He sighed happily, snuggling into her warm and sweating body and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Finally, she had the man of her dreams.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please send me a review! :)**


End file.
